Holidays with Diggie(Miggie fanfic!)
by Miss CrazyyGirl
Summary: Maddie and Diggie always loved each other but none of them knew if the other person did aswell. They were really close friends but what happens when the whole Rooney family go on holidays and take Diggie with them? Please check it out ( I suck at summaries!)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction EVER! Please don't be too harsh on me. I know this story might be a tiny bit similar to other two stories I read. Which I loved so bad! But im not copying im just going kind of similar way(actually im kind of getting the idea but change it 99%) Them two writers just inspire me! I chose my first fanfiction to be about Liv & Maddie because ive been obsessed about them lately... I'm also in love with Miggie(Maddie and Diggie) so im focusing this story about them. I might add some made up characters later on and I might change some personalities (not all of it though). By the way English isn't my first language so sorry for any spelling mistakes... So going onto the story... **_

_**Oh yeah before... I dont own Liv & Maddie or the characters (except the ones i made(if i make any :P)) Now finally onto the story heres chapter 1 for you guys!**_

_Liv's POV _

_Ughh it's summer holidays and it's SO hot and SO boring! Maddie spends everyday with Diggie playing basketball in the backyard instead of going to the mall with me! Well I can't really blame them it's just love.. I can't believe they still not going out! OMG I just got a perfect plan how to get them together MWAHAHAHA!_

* * *

With that she started writing in her diary.

* * *

_Maddie's POV_

_It's two weeks into the summer holidays and it's already the best! It's really warm outside so me and Diggie are outside everyday in my backyard playing basketball. YIPP! Why? It's just that i had a crush on Diggie since I remember! But sadly I think I'm just a friend to him..._

* * *

_Diggie's POV _

_I'm having one of the best holidays EVER! And it just started! Why is it so good? Well I go to Maddie's house everyday and we play basketball... Also the weather is nice! Well going back to basketball. Me and Maddie both love it! I think we are getting closer and closer... It's not a bad thing because I really love Maddie( yes I just admitted it) but I think she just wants to be friends..._

* * *

_Liv's POV _

_I already made my whole plan, so yeah basically me and my family will rent a small house near the beach! What has that to do with Diggie? He will come with us so him and Maddie could spend some time together on the beach, watching the sunset! Romantic, isn't it? So right now i need to go to my parents to ask them if we could rent a house near the beach for like a week maybe..._

* * *

After that Liv went straight to the kitchen to find her parents sitting at a table drinking coffee and talking.

"HI mum, hi dad!" she said.

"Hey Liv!" they both replied.

"Soo I was thinking maybe we should go to the beach?" she said trying to hide her big smile on her face so her parents won't think she's up to something.

"Well we could but the beach is 2 hrs away and you know that," said Karen.(_**A/N: I forgot their mums name it's not Karen is it? Or it is..)**_

"Yeah but we could rent one of the houses near the beach for like one week or something," Liv said with her smile growing bigger and bigger thinking that her plan is working out and she could also get a good tan.

"Well then we can surely do that" Karen said with a smile "we could even rent the house today and go there tomorrow morning because I just really need a good break!" Her smile went from excited to tired.

"Oh yeah! I nearly forgot can Diggie come with us?" Liv said as she was about to go upstairs,

"Yeah sure, why not. Him and Maddie get on really well!" Pete said with a smile as he looked outside to see Maddie and Diggie playing basketball and laughing. "YEY! Thank you, I'm going to go and tell them now!" she sais as she happily ran outside to Maddie and Diggie.

* * *

_Liv's POV_

_YEY! My plan is working out!_

* * *

When Maddie and Diggie noticed Liv running outside they stoped playing and looked at her waiting for her to start speaking. Liv stoped running, let out a little YIPP and started talking."Heyyyy guyyyys! Tomorrow were going to the beach for a week. Well we are renting a beach house for a week! We are leaving tomorrow morning so guys you should start packing!" Liv said as fast as she could with a giant smile.

"Wait what?" Maddie said trying hard to hide her excitement.

"Were going tomorrow get ready guys! You're going too Diggie. Come to our house in the morning tomorrow with your stuff. Maybe at about 9 am and it would be helpful if you would take your car." Liv said trying to explain everything.

"Umm okey I will just have to ask my parents but surely they will say yes, and I can take my car if it's going to be helpful. So I guess I will go now to pack my things for tomorrow. See ya Rooney, bye Liv!" he said.

"Bye Diggie!" Liv and Maddie both said as he left.

"OMG Liv did you think of this?" Maddie said as happy as never.

"Yes, no need to thank!" Liv said proudly. They both hugged and went inside to pack.

* * *

_**A/N: What do you think? Please review and tell me what do you think. Would you change anything? Oh yeah and by the way im doing this story in the third person so when im doing italic writing that means like what they thinking or something. Like in the actual TV show they just have this moment alone when they say what they think... If that makes sense. Please don't be too harsh on me. Thanks for reading~~**_

_**Miss CrazyyGirl :P**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Heyy guys! Here I come with a new chapter! Oh yeah no one reviewed and it kind of made me upset and I didn't wanted to carry on the story but i thought about it and im doing this for myself. I really enjoy writing and if you dont like it dont read it because im gonna carry on this story. If you have any good suggestions for the next chapter please tell me! I dont own Liv and Maddie (if I did i wouldn't be here i would be making more episodes!) So here is chapter 2:**_

_Maddie's POV:_

_YEY! I'm going on holidays to the beach for a week and im going with my family and... DIGGIE! I KNOW RIGHT! Were just waiting for him to come to our house._

* * *

_Liv's POV:_

_I'm the best! My plan is working out soo GOOD!_

* * *

_Diggie's POV_

_I can't believe I'm going to the beach with Rooney's family! I can't wait to spend some time with Maddie!_

* * *

At 8:59 am Diggie came with his car to Rooney's house. When he parked outside he beeped to them so they will know he's here. When the family noticed him outside in his car they all took their stuff and went outside. Liv had obviously the most stuff. She had more stuff than the whole family's stuff together.

* * *

_Liv's POV: _

_I need it all OK?!_

* * *

Pete locked their front door and they all headed to their and Diggie's car. "I'm going in Diggie's car!" Joey suddenly shouts.

"Ok, Parker you go too. The rest will go into our car," Pete said.

"Ok!" Parker, Maddie and Liv all said at the same time.

* * *

_Maddie's POV:_

_Ughh I had to go in our car. Atleast Liv had to go too. We were joking around, playing truth or dare and all sorts of these games._

* * *

_Diggie's POV:_

_It was SO boring in the car. Parker was playing some kind of annoying game and Joey kept talking about all sort of boring stuff. I hope Maddie had a good ride._

* * *

When they got to their beach house they ran to their rooms to unpack their stuff. Liv and Maddie had a room together, Parker, Joey and Diggie had a room together and the parents had a room together.

In the girls room:

Liv: So what you're gonna do after you unpack?

Maddie: I'm going to look for a basketball court with Diggie.

Liv; Oh ok. Miggie is about to happen!

Maddie: Miggie?

Liv: Maddie and Diggie! DUHH!

Maddie: oh ok...

* * *

_Maddie's POV:_

_Liv's weird!_

* * *

Meanwhile in the boys room:

Joey: Diggie you're the guess here, which bed do you want?

Diggie: The alone one in the corner.

Joey: What about you Parker? Which bed?

Parker: The top of the bunk bed!

Joey: Ok I guess I will have the bottom bed then.

Diggie: I'm done with unpacking!

Joey: What are you gonna do next?

Diggie I'm going with Maddie to look for a basketball court.

Parker(really into the game right now): Oki doki bye!

Joey: Okk see ya! By the way when Parker is playing a game he doesn't know what he's really saying or doing.

Diggie: Umm ok and see ya!

After that Diggie went downstairs to the kitchen to find Maddie drinking water and looking out of the window." Wow you're fast!" Diggie said as Maddie turned around to him." I know I am! Not like you! I WON!" Maddie screamed into Diggie's face.

"You won this time Rooney!"Diggie shouted back as they both burst out laughing! "Wait I forgot the ball," he said as the laugher died.

"Okk, I need to tell my mum were going," Maddie said.

"Ok," he replied, "Meet me here in two mins."

"ok,"she said.

TWO MINS LATER

"Ok, lets go!" Maddie said to Diggie as they were leaving the house. "So what way?" she asked not knowing where to go. "Lets go there!"Diggie said pointing to a random direction.

TIME CHANGE

After walking for 45 mins they finally found the basketball court and they were playing until it got dark. They noticed that it started to get dark and they felt hungry after not eating for the whole day. They tried to remember what way they came from but they couldn't. So they were just standing there awkwardly looking at each other. After a sec they both burst out laughing both not knowing why. But after a moment the laugher died and they were just standing there not knowing what to do.

* * *

_Maddie's POV:_

_It was such a beautiful day, it can't get ruined by us getting lost.. I need to think of something.. I need to stay strong!_

* * *

"We have to find the way!" Maddie said sounding desperate. "Yeah!" Diggie said not knowing what to do.

* * *

_Maddie's POV:_

_I'm loosing it.._

* * *

"We should try to find the way we came from before it gets dark!" Maddie said already panicking.

"Yeah, but don't worry Maddie, we will find the way," Diggie said comforting as he hugged her.

* * *

_Maddie's POV:_

_Did..he..just..hug..ME?!_

_YEY!_

* * *

_Diggie's POV:_

_Finally I did it! Please hug back! Please hug back!_

* * *

She hugged him back and put her head on his shoulder.

* * *

_Diggie's POV:_

_YES!_

* * *

After a min they broke apart, both shyly smiled at each other and started walking to the way they thought they came from. Which they did. As they started walking Diggie put his arm on Maddie's shoulder so she won't panick again.

* * *

_Maddie's POV:_

_It was so nice walking with Diggie! But it took us forever to get home. When we did it was already dark. But we were slowly walking never wanting it to end, talking about our child hood._

* * *

When they got home the Rooney family were eating pizza for dinner. "What took you so long guys?"Liv asked.

"Well we kind of got lost.." Maddie replied.

"Well come and eat with us, there is some more pizza comin," Karen said with a smile.

_Knock Knock_

"Pizza's here!" Parker shouted as he got the money from the table and ran to the Rooneys and Diggie ate and all of them went to their rooms. "Soo Mads how was it?" Liv asked with and evil smile.

"It was OK but after we couldn't find our way, I started panicking so he hugged me!" Maddie said starting slowly but finishing really fast with a big smile across her face. "YEY!" Liv shouted.

"Also when we were walking home he put his arm on my shoulder and we were slowly walking and talking about our childhood," Maddie said happily.

"Aww, Miggie is on!" Liv said happy as never!

"When you look at it I won because our ship names starts with the first letter of MY name! BAM WHAT!" Maddie said proudly as she hopped into her bed. "Yes you won.." Liv said as she rolled her eyes, turned the light off and went to her bed. "Night Mads!" she said. "Night night Liv!" Maddie replied.

* * *

_Maddie's POV:_

_Today was a good day!_

* * *

After a sec Liv and Maddie both felt asleep.. Both happy as never!

* * *

_Diggie's POV:_

_Today was the best day ever! I can't sleep because all i can think of is Maddie and us hugging... And the week just started! I'm soo happy to be here! Thanks Liv!_

* * *

_**A/N: so what did you think of that guys? PLEASE REVIEW and tell me. By the way i did this chapter in a rush so sorry for any spelling mistakes. So see ya the next time i will write... i dont know when... Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_

_**It's my third try to write this... If this fails I give up.. But anyways I'm fine because I have a big box of sweets with me :) So I know it's been a crazy time because I had a BIG WRITER BLOCK lately and I had a break down because of it but then I read your guys lovely reviews and all the saddness and madness went away :) Well I want to talk to you guys so... Have you guys read/watched The Fault In Our Stars? I watched it with my friend (MUFFINPANDA GO AND CHECK HER OUT!) and we were crying soooooo bad like WHY?! WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?! Sorry for spoiling for anyone who didn't finish the book or didn'[t watch the movie yet but seriously WHY?! Everytime I hear Boom clap by CHARLIE XCX I am near tears... Well onto the story... Oh yeah I forgot to say that I will type the fanfics up on Mondays but I think you need to wait 24hrs before uploading it so you might see the fanfic on tuesday. Well anyways I wanted to publish this chapter so fast that's why I am doing it now :) NOW onto the story...**_

_**I sadly don't own anything... Except the story :)**_

Maddie's POV

I woke up quite early in the morning. I felt that I really really need a shower! So I got out of my bed straight to my wardrob to pick out some clothes for today. I decided to wear short shorts and a loose tshirt that has written SUMMER on it in red. When I was closing the wardrob I somehow made a BANG with the wardrob door which woke Liv up. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to wake you up. I'm just going to have a shower need toilet?" I asked. "It's ok and no thanks," she said. "KK, I'm going then," I said. "KK" she simply said and with that I went to the toilet.

Liv's POV

When Maddie went to the toilet I decided to go downstairs to get something to eat. So I got out of my bed and put my pink long robe on my pink pjs. Yes I love pink. When I went downstairs I saw Diggie he was facing back to me. "Hi Diggie" I said as he turned around "Hi Mad... Liv, wow you are up so early what happend?" he asked really suprised. "Oh, Mads aciedntly woke me up," I said as I went up to the kitchen table and got bread and jam and started making a sandwich. "So any plans for today?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence between us. "No, I don't have any plans, what about you?" he asked me. "Well I don't know yet, I might aswell go to the beach," I said. "Well that's actually a good idea, maybe you know if Maddie is going too?" he asked, I saw the sparkle in his eye when he said Maddie... I NEED TO HELP THEM SOOOO MUCH! WHY DON'T THEY WANT MY HELP?! I asked myself. "Well if you are then she will probably too," I said smiling. Saddenly his expression changed-from normal to really happy but suprised at the same time. "Umm really?" he asked really happy. "Yeah, of course so you're in? As in to go to the beach?" I asked. "If Mads will come then sure," I felt kind of hurt because of what he said but I can't blame love.. "Well it's still kind of early so when do you want to go?" I asked him. "Well, hmm.. I don't know maybe in like 2 hours?" he asked. "Yeah sure, I still need to have a shower, and also we need to tell Mads. Oh yeah we should have a picnic there wouldn't that be awesome?" I asked. "Yeah, that would be cool, I can make sandwiches and pack something for the picnic as I already had a shower and all I really have to do is put my shorts on. As in swimming shorts and that's it." he said. "Oh ok, do you mind if Joey and Parker come too? They will defenitly(**grr I never know how to spell it, sorry guys :( )** want to come." I said randomly remembering about them. "Yeah sure, it could be fun with them." he said. "Ok, cool, so meet you here in two hours ready to go, ok?" I asked biting my sandwich which I even forgot I was doing. "KK" he said and with that I went with my sandwich upstairs to my parents to tell them we were all going beach and then I went to tell everyone else. Then I noticed Maddie was out of the bathroom so I went to have a bath.

TIME SKIP 2 HRS LATER

Maddie's POV:

We were all waiting for Liv to just tell our parents that we are leaving now for the beach. I am actually quite excited for this. I have my swimming suit under my clothes. I decided to take my sky blue one in white polka dots. I just love that swimming suit, it's a two parted one and instead of like pants it has shorts so I feel more comfortable with it. Liv just came so we went out of the house straight to the beach. It was only like 5 mins away. Me, Liv and Diggie were at the front and Joey and Parker were walking slower at the back. Diggie was holding our picnic basket. Again I am soooo excited to go there.

* * *

_**A/N: This is the end of the chapter :) Sorry for not doing this for a long time I was doing my other story so I decided I might stop doing the other one to finsh this off. But don't worry it's still a long way. Anyways I need a twist in this story so if you guys have any good ideas tell me in the reviews or PM me. I won't make the A/Ns long anymore as I know I hate it when people do that. **_

_**Well cya guys :***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey guys I was bored so I decided to write a chapter :) Enjoy :) Oh yeah BTW I finished chapter 3 but it didn't say I did.. But I did so make sure you read it.. Or the story won't make any sense. :)**_

_**I do not own Liv and Maddie :( I wish I did...**_

Liv's POV:

When we got to the beach we chosed a place where we want to sit and put our things down. I quickly took off my blue dresses with daisies as I had my bikini under it. So I was just with my pink and yellow bikini. I sat on the beach chair (**I don't know what are they called**) and started appling sun cream. Maddie took off her shorts and t-shirt which left her to her swim suit. Diggie, Joey and Parker just took off their t-shirts as they already had their shorts on.(** You guys know what im on about by saying shorts right? you know them swim shorts that are like normal shorts but you can swim in them**) When I finished appling sun cream I pasted the bottle to Maddie she then started to apply it and passed it to Diggie. He then did the same and past it to Joey, Joey did the same and past it to Parker. Parker took and shouted "WHY AM I THE LAST ONE?! I should be the first one as I am the youngest!" Everyone started laughing including me, but after a second everyone went their own ways; I lied down on the beach chair and started getting tanned, Diggie, Maddie, Joey and Parker went to the water.

Maddie's POV:

Me, Diggie, Parker and Joey left Liv and came to the water. It wasn't that crowded on the beach yet because it was quite early so we were quite happy. The water was warm as the few last days were suppppper hot so it made the water warm. I started walking quite slowly to the water. When the water was about to my knees or a little bit higher I noticed the guys aren't with me so I turned around to see them running in to the water at the same time splashing the water on me. I know they did it on purpose so when they stoped running I came up to them and started splashing water on them as much as I could, while laughing my head off. They were really suprised but joint me and started spalshing water on me and each other. It was really funny but tiring at the same time. After 5 mins of splashing each other we were all wet and tired. However Joey and Parker kept splashing each other and me and Diggie went where the water was reaching our ankles, which was the start of the sea.(**you know what I mean right? I can't get the word out of my mouth -.-**) We sat down, it was really quite at the start but then I decided to start a conversation. "I'm having a lot of fun here, with you, even though it's only the second day. We still have like five more days as we came here on Monday, and we leave next Monday(**it's tuesday for them**) so we still have a lot of time," I said. " Yeah but we have to plan it out so we don't end up wasting our time here not knowing what to do," he said with a little laugh which I joined in. "Yeah," I said smiling. "So, what do you think we should do tomorrow?" I asked. "Umm, I don't know.. I don't wanna sound like Liv but I need to buy myself some t-shirts so what about going town. I haven't been town in this town before so?" he asked. I laugh a bit about the Liv part.** (BTW they're like in a different city that's two hours away from theirs... I don't know if I mentioned that before.. Sorry guys :/ ) **"I haven't been in town in here either," I said smiling. "Haha, what a surprise, so town?" he asked laughing. "Yeah, town" I said laughing back. "Do you think we should take Liv with us?" I asked after I calmed down a little with the laugher. "Yeah, we can take Liv, you know if not Liv we wouldn't be here," he said. "You're lucky to have a twin that helps you, I don't have any siblings. But it's ok, Joey and Parker are like younger brothers to me," he said with a smile**(I don't know if Joey is older or younger but you know.. he just feels like it the truth is different :) )** "Haha, I think Joey and Parker got tired with splashing the water on each other," I said seeing Joey and Parker coming our way really slowly."Yuppp," he said popping the 'P' and laughing and I joined in. We were laughing so hard, about nothing and we couldn't stop. When Joey and Parker came to us they just looked at us weirdly, laughing our heads off, and I think they though we were freaks because they decided to go to Liv. "Haha, I think we scared them out," I said trying to calm down even though I just couldn't. "Yeah, hahaha," he said. After we stoped we looked around and we saw a lot of people on the beach but everyone was packing I think to go home. I looked up, on the sky and it looked like there was gonna be a storm in a sec. "I think we should go home, it looks like there's gonna be a storm in a sec, and I am supperrr scared of storms," I said getting the shivers even thinking about it. "Yeah we should," he replied. We went to the rest and told them we should go home. We started packing and we left just in time.

When we got home it started raining heavily and the wind was really strong. I quickly ran to my parents room to tell them about the storm, while the rest went to the living room, to sit on the couch as we were running home because we knew it's gonna be raining so they were tired. All of them except Diggie. When I got to my parents room I looked around and they weren't there so I went to see if they were in my and Liv's room. When I got the I looked around again and they weren't there. So I then went to the guys room to check there... They weren't there so I ran back downstairs to look for them downstairs but I first went to Liv and the guys to ask them if they saw them. "Are our parents here?" I asked. "Nopppe" they all said at the same time. "Where are they then?" I asked. "I don't know we can call them," Liv said. "Yeah, kk I will," I said as I took out my iPhone. I decided to call my mum as my dad never answers. She answered straight away. "Hi mum where are you and dad?" I asked. "Oh, we decided to do some shoppings so we went to the supermarket, the one we saw on the way, 30 mins from the beach house and we got here like 5 mins ago and there's this big storm here so I guess we won't be home soon. We will wait for the storm to go away, but I don't think it will any time soon. But don't worry about us ok?" my mum said. "Oh ok," I just said. "I have to go now see ya honey," "Bye mum" I said and ended the call and explained everything to the rest. "Oh ok," Liv said getting everything into her head. "So they won't be anytime soon right?" Parker asked. "yeah," I said. "Oh ok, I'm going see ya guys then," he said and everyone looked at him. "Where are you going?" Joey asked. "The less you know the better," he said and walked upstairs. "Umm, ok, I will just go and play on my laptop. Good that I brang it with me," Joey said and went upstairs too. "Umm, I'm gonna go watch some 'Sing it loud' so see ya guys," she said and went. "Umm, so what shall we do? " I asked. "I don't know maybe a movie?" Diggie said. "yeah sure," "Do you have popcorn though?" Diggie asked. "I don't but I know Liv does, she brang like 50 packs the ones you do in the microwave as she said she will need them to 'Sing It Loud' so we might aswell ask her for one pack," I said kind of laughing about how weird my sister is. "ok," he said and we both went upstairs to mine and Liv's room. I opened the door and saw Liv on her bed with her iPad watching "Sing It Loud' "Hey Liv, we're gonna watch a movie can we have one pack of popcorn?" I asked. "Sure, sure it's in my wardrob," she said not taking her eyes from the screen. I went up to her wardrob, opened it and found thousands packs of popcorn. I took one said 'thanks' to Liv and went downstairs to the kitchen with Diggie. I put the popcorn in the microwave and then Diggie asked me "So what movie do you wanna watch? Something scary, funny, romantic? I don't know what else," he asked laughing a little about the 'romantic' as none of us actually watch romantic movies. I laughed back and said "I feel like watching a scary movie what about you?" "Yeah, so what do you wanna watch? MAMA?"**( I watched MAMA when I was like 12 so it was kinda scary for me but as they are older it could not be as scary but as I can't think of any other scary movies lets pretend its scary :) )** he asked. "Yeah sure, I've heard of it, apparentally it's really scary," I said. "Oh ok, thats good. Shall I go to the living room to put the movie on while you do popcorn?" He asked. "Yeah sure," I said, he winked at me and left. Which is good as I blushed soo much that my cheeks looked like two tomatoes. When I was done I went to the living room to see Diggie sitting on the corner couch with his legs streched out on the long bit. I closed the door and curtains to make it more scary and sat next to him. He took the remote and turned the movie on.

TIME SKIP( tHE SCARY BIT SO SOMEWHERE AROUND THE MIDDLE OF THE MOVIE)

Still Maddie's POV:

The movie was SOO freaky I didn't know what to do anymore. I kept shouting(we told the rest we're watching a scary movie so they won't be scared about the screams) All I wanted to do was to put my face in Diggie's shoulder but it would be kind of awkward so I didn't. OH NO! OH NO! I couldn't.. I just had to I was freaked out too much so I put my face into Diggie's shoulder. Suprisingly he put his arm around my shoulder and moved me a little closer to him. That made me brave again so I looked at the screen but it was still SO scary that I put my face back to his shoulder ad kept like that till the most scariests parts were done.

TIME SKIP(END OF THE MOVIE)

Liv's POV:

Maddie's and Diggie's movie was done so I decided to go to them. I opened the living room door to see Diggie's arm around Maddie's shoulder. Diggie was turning the tv off. When Maddie noticed the door open she started shouting. "Chill Maddie it's just me!" I said. "oh, sorry, I'm just sooo scared because of that freaky movie," she said. I just smiled and said it's ok. I heard the front door open and see our parents walking in. "oh hi mum, hi dad, you're finally here," I said. "I am soo hungry," Maddie says as Diggie takes his arm off Maddie because dad gave him a death glare. "I was too," I say. "Ok, ok I will go do something to eat, what time is it?" mum said. "It's 19;45," Joey said as he was just walking down the stairs with Parker. "Wow, this day went soo quickly," I say. "Yeah," Maddie says. "Yeah it did, I will make pizza for supper as it's the quickest dish I can make," mum said. "Yey, Pizza!" Parker shouts happily.

Maddie's POV:

After we ate pizza we all decided to go to our rooms. When me and Liv went into ours, she quickly shout the door and said "Did he hug you? Did you hug him? Did he kiss you? Did you kiss him?!" "Umm no,no,no and no," I said and yawned. "i'm sooo tired, I'm going sleep," I said, got changed in my pink and purple pj's and went to my bed while Liv was smiling sooo much and was writing in her diary.

_**A/N: Sorry if it seemed rushed. It kind of was.. Well I did it the first time it was perfect and everything but no! I see a spelling mistake I try to rewrite the word but suddenly everything deletes its self... I was close to bursting in tears but I didn't I tried to calm down by talking to my friend on fb (MuffinPanda) which helped so I re-wrote it and I'm pretty tired now. Oh you know the horror movie I remembered about bloody mary but I watched only like 10 mins of it as me and my friends got soooo freaked out :P Anyways please tell me what you think about this chapter good? bad? **_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Cya guys! :***_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Chapter 5 is here, 24th october(friday) is the last day I go to school for like a week so you know FANFICTION WEEK! If I won't have that much work to do.. upper school is hard.. Well anyways today they are going town, it's wednesday? I think and it's ( that was scary I clicked s on my keyboard and it started to write sssssssss like everywhere if you know what I mean) their third day._**

Maddie's POV:

I woke up at like 9 am in the morning which is SO late for me, but it felt good to have(**GRRR now it was v whats up with this stupid keyboard ;( **) a long sleep. I felt really good and was in a good mood. I quitly picked out my clothes for today as Liv is still sleeping. I picked out high-waisted denim short-shorts and a sky blue cute crop top. It didn't show my tummy as I have high-waisted shorts which is good as I don't like having my tummy out. I got the clothes and went to have a quick shower. When I was done I decided to put a little bit of make up as I was in a good mood. I put a little mascara and an eyeliner. I brushed my hair (it is dry because I dried it already with a hair dryer) and decided that today I don't want to have a pony tail so I just let my hair out. I looked at my watch before I went out of the bathroom and it said 10:25. Wow I've been here for soo long.. I wemt out to see Liv already dressed up, doing her make up and hair. "Hey," I said. "Hey, you took soo long there, I had to use parents bathroom to have a shower," she said not looking up from her mirror as she was doing her eyeliner. "Sorry," I said. "It's ok," she said looking up from the mirror. "OMG MADS YOU ARE WEARING MAKE UP!" she shouted. "Umm do I look that bad?" I asked worried. "NO! You look beautiful, wow... just wow," she said. I smiled and said "Thanks Liv, are you going town today with me and Diggie?" she looked so excited. "OMG, TOWNN YEY! Sure! Is Parker and Joey coming too?" she asked. "Probably no, you know how much they love town.."I said laughing a little bit. Liv laughed back. "True!" she said. "Ok, what time are we leaving?" she asked. "I don't know they open the stores at 10:00. It's 10:35. We go there in a car for like 20 mins so we might aswell go whenever we all get ready. Like finish getting ready," I said. "Oh ok, I'm ready, well I didn't eat but I'm not hungry what about you?" she asked me. "I'm done and not hungry too, have you seen Diggie today?" I asked. "Yeah he knocked on the door and said when we are ready to go downstairs, I was wondering ready for what. I was about to ask him but he already went somewhere." she said. "Oh ok, so should we go then?" I asked. "Yeah sure," she said and we went downstairs to see Diggie talking to Joey. "Hi, we're ready what about you?" I asked Diggie. "Wow Mads you look different.. Nice different.. Umm I'm done, by the way I already told your parents we're going town," he said and I just smiled to him and mouthed 'Thank You'. "Oh ok good, shall we go then?" Liv said really excited. "Yeah lets go," Diggie said and we left.

TIME SKIP(5 mins away from the mall/town)

Maddie's POV:

I sat in the passager seat next to Diggie while Liv sat at the back and kept texting someone. Me and Diggie were talking, joking around and laughing. I love spending time with Diggie even just in a car. When we got to the mall Liv quickly ran out of the car saying she will text us when she will be done. All I could say was ok and she was off. Me and Diggie went out of the car and locked it. "So where do you want to go first?" I asked. "I don't mind, where do you wanna go?" he asked. "Umm you wanted to buy something didn't you? This looks like a cool shop you wanna go in?" I asked. "Yeah, sure," he said and we went in. After ten mintues Diggie brought all he needed and we went out. "I'm done shopping so now where do you wanna go?" he asked. "Umm, I don't know I feel like going to claire's accessorise," I said. "Let's go there then," he said. "It's already our third day, we have left thursday, friday,saturday,sunday and probably monday but I don't think we will, depends what time we're gonna go," I said. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss this place it was only two days, nearly three but it was jokes already," he said. "Yeah," I said. "But we can come here like on christmas or something," I added. "I would be really happy if we do," he said and smiled. I smiled back and we entered the shop. "Sooo, do you like anything from here?" he asked. "Yeah, I found this cool necklace with 'basketball' written on it with fancy writing," I said. "I can buy it for you," he said which really suprised me. "No, I have my own money don't worry," I said still kind of suprised. "But can this be like my present to you from me for taking me here?" he asked. "But Liv's the one that asked if you can," I said. "Well I will buy something for Liv too," he said. "No, you don't have to," I said but it was too late as he got the necklace from my hands and went to the cash and payed for it. After a minute he came back and handed the small bag to me. "Here you go," he said and smiled. I smiled back and said "Thank you," "Now, help me find something for Liv," he said and I laughed a little. "You don't have to buy anything for her you know that right? And you didn't have to buy anything for me either," I said. "Just help me," he said. "Ok fine," I said and turned around to look for a necklace for Liv. After a second I found a perfect necklace. "What about this," I said handing the necklace to Diggie and laughing a little bit. It was a silver chained necklace with pink writing on it that said 'Hollywood Star' in fancy writing. "I am definitely buying this for her," Diggie said and laughed. We both went to the cash to pay for the necklace. The lady in the cash said "Are you guys a couple? Because it's a half price for rubber bands/bracelets with names on it, it's really cute and most couple buy them," "Actually we aren't a couple but can I see them?" Diggie said "Oh ok but yeah sure what's your name?" the lady said. "My name is Diggie and her name is Maddie," Diggie said. The lady looked at the bracelets and picked up two and then she put it on the counter. They looked really nice and they were both blue with green writing on it. "There's other colours by the way," she said. "Umm, I like these colours what about you Maddie?" Diggie asked me. "They are really nice," I said. "So Mads do you wanna wear my name on your wrist?" Diggie asked me laughing. "Sure, do you want my name on your wrist?" I asked laughing too. The lady behind the counter started laughing too. "Sure," he said to me then turned to the lady "Can we have the bracelets too," Diggie said. "Sure," the lady said. Diggie payed, took the bag and went out saying 'Bye' to the lady.

Diggie's POV:

"So, here's your bracelet," I said giving her a bracelet saying 'Diggie' on it. She took it said thank you and put it on her wrist. I took the one where it said 'Maddie' on it and put it on my wrist. Maddie then opened her bag with the necklace in it and took the necklace out. "Do you want me to put it on?" I asked. "Yes please," she said and handed me the necklace. I took it and she grabed her hair away so I can put it on, when I was done we heard someone running to us from the back. We looked around and saw Liv with 7 big bags. "Umm what happend Liv why are you running?" Maddie asked Liv. "Oh I just saw you guys," she said. Yeah sure.. I thought. "So what have you guys brought already?" Liv asked us. "Well I brought some clothes and a pair of shoes for me, a necklace for Mads, a bracelet for me and Mads and oh yeah a necklace for you," I said. "Why did you buy me a necklace?" Liv asked suprised. "Oh because I wanted thank you for letting me come with you guys," I said and handed her the small bag with the necklace in it. She looked inside and her eyes nearly popped out. "OMG THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!" She said hugging me. "It's ok, and you should thank Mads too, she helped me pick out it for you," I said when she let go of me. She then hugged Maddie and said "Thank you guys sooo much it's sooo lovely!" "It's ok," me and Mads both said at the same time. "Okk guys, I need to go to this shop, but thanks again," she said and gave us a hug again and we said 'bye' and she went. "She liked it," I said laughing. "Yuppp," Maddie said popping the 'p'.

TIME SKIP

Maddie's POV:

Me and Diggie went to some other shops and I brought new vans and some clothes. Then we got tired and went to Starbucks and drank some frappucino and stayed there for a little then Liv texted us saying she's done so we went to the car and she was already waiting. Before we went we brought 3 coffees. We gave one to Liv and drank our ones in the car. When we got home we put our stuff away and decided as it was warm me, Liv, Diggie, Joey and Parker went to the swimming pool in the backyard. It was really big and cool. We were playing some fun swimming pool games and then we went out ate dinner and watched some movies. Then it was quite late so we just went sleep.

_**A/N: Sorry the end was kind of rushed but I was writing this from the middle on my brothers computer and it was nearly the time he has to be back so I had to hurry up and anyways if I wrote instead of " then I'm sorry again I was writing this on my brothers computer and me and him have it differently.. Tellme what you want them to do next. PLEASE! And tell me in the reviews what you thought about this chapter.. I think it was longer than usual but I'm not sure. Also if you don't know I am quite busy with my school work and stuff so I might not update that often but I will try as I want to finish this story so I can make a christmas story. So give me ideas on what they can do on thursday :D Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! **_

_**Bye!~~~**_


End file.
